Fabrevans Season 4
by Fabrevanz
Summary: Fabrevans Story Quinn visits Mckinley, and finds out Brittanys dating Sam, and realizes she still has feelings for Sam


Quinn walks into the choir room and takes a good look at it , remembering all the memories in turns around and sees Santana walk into the room.

"Omg Santana!", Quinn runs up to her and gives her a big hug.

"Hey Q , its good to see you back in Lima."

"Its nice to see you too Santana."

"I thought I'd never come back to this place, but turns out, I actually really miss it", Santana says.

"Sadly I agree with you, I miss seeing you and Brittany everyday."

Santanas face dropped when Quinn mentioned Brittany

"Whats wrong Santana?'',says Quinn.

Santana lets out a long sigh, "Brittany and I broke up.''

''What!?'', Quinn says shocked. "You guys were so happy together, what happened.''

"We decided to take a break , because we don't want to end up like all those other couples who try to hold on to eachother, when they are hundreds of miles apart, and one ends up cheating on the other."

"Im so sorry", Quinn says out of pity.

"It gets worse, she's dating Sam now."

Quinns faces drops when she hears the mention of her ex-boyfriend.

Santana notices it.

"Q are you ok?",Santana says

"Ya it's just I~

Santana smiles and looks on the floor, "you know to be honest I always thought you and Sam belonged together, but I guess we both just didn't get lucky."

''I guess not"

They are both silent for a couple second

"Santana Ill try my best to get you and Brit back together, I promise."

Quinn walks threw the halls of Mckinley, Quinn stops when she sees someone, a girl who looks very familiar to her, like a younger verison of her self, putting books into her locked.

"This must be Kitty!", Quinn says in her mind.

Quinn has heard about her, and how Coach Sue always says she reminds her of Quinn.

Quinn was about to walk up to her and introduced her self but decided not to, and went to go visit Coach Sue .

Quinn knocks on Coach Sues door and walks in.

"Its nice to see you again Fabray", Coach Sue says, with a half smile.

"Its nice to see you again to Coach", Quinn walks up and gives Sue a hug.

"It feels like i haven't seen you in a century,"Says Sue.

"You miss me that much?"

"You wish kid"

They both laugh

Quinn askes Coach Sue how her pregnancy went out.

"To be honest Q, I went threw hell , I dont know how you did it, you were only 16 when you popped that sucker out, I felt like I was gonna die."

Quinn laughs , "Ya good ole memories."

"So how's Yale? Hope you're not having to much fun , you have enough stretch mark.''

Quinn rolls her eyes at Sues remark. "Its great so far , I just really missed this place so I just had to come back and visit."

"You sure you didnt come back to come visit someone special."

"As in who"

"As in Macaulay Culkins stunt double aka your blonde ex boyfriend."

Quinns face turns red "why would you think I came back to see him."

"Well to be honest I always thought you too belonged together, you guys were so happy with eachother."

Okay that is the second time someone told me that today, Quinn thinks.

"Okay well it was good seeing you Sue see ya later", Quinn smile

"later Q"

Quinn is walking again in the hallway towards the choir room and she hears music , she starts walking faster towards the room and she hears Brittany and Sam singing and Dancing to Whitney Houston Dance with Somebody.

Brittany sings, "Clocks strikes upon the hour

And the sun begins to fade.

Still enough time to figure out

How to chase my blues away

I've done alright up till now

Its the light of day that shows me how

And when the night falls my lonely heart calls"

She grabs Sam , and Quinn felt like her heart just fell , she looks across the room and sees Santana and could tell shes heart broken.

Sam twirls britney and they dance together while singing,

"Oh I wanna dance with somebody

I wanna feel the heat with somebody

Yeah I wanna dance with somebody

With somebody who loves me

Oh I wanna dance with somebody

I wanna feel the heat with somebody

Yeah I wanna dance with somebody

With somebody who loves me"

... The song ends and stands up

"That was great you guys , Sam your dancing is getting better, and so has your singing Brittany."

They smile and sit down.

turns around and shes Quinn.

"Quinn! What a suprise what are you doing here."

"Hey, oh well you know just came to visit , I missed you guys too much."

Sam looks up and smiles at quinn, she smiles back.

"Well here come take a seat, Please! says.

Quinn sits next to Santana and Finn who are both also there to visit.

... as glee club ends Brittany stayed to get tutored by for math ,because Brittany is actually maturing alot this year and decided she really wants to pass. Finn and Santana walk out together laughing about something.

Quinn walks out the choir and someone taps her on the shoulder, she turns around and sees Sam.

Sam gives her a big hug, while quinn is in shock and feels like shes about to faint.

"Hey Quinn its so nice to see you back here, i missed you alot.

"Thanks , i missed you too Sam, Quinn says.

All the glee club members are going to Breaksticks after school you should join us, Santana and Finn will be there too."

"I'd love to come!"

"Cool,text me and ill tell you the time."

"Okay see you later Sam"

As both are walking opposite directions Sam turns around and shouts "Looking good fabray!"

Quinn blushed and says "You too white chocolate" she says with a wink

Now she couldnt wait to go to Breadsticks.


End file.
